sofia the 1st
by blossom2013
Summary: Prince Charlie returns to Enchancia at long last, and he and Sofia go on their first date."


**Sofia's First Date**

Sofia was very excited. She had received a letter from prince Charlie of Nyria, her first crush. Charlie and his father Atticus were coming to visit Enchancia on saturday, which meant Sofia would finally be going on her first date with Charlie. She was eagerly counting down the time before their arrival.  
"Calm down, Sofia." Amber smirked, noting that her sister could barely sit still. "You're not going to make Charlie get here faster by having a fit."  
"I can't help it." Sofia smiled. "It's been months since I last him."  
"But you've been writing to each other pretty much every day." James jumped into the conversation.  
"It's not the same, though." Sofia declared. "Seeing him in person, after so long... I just can't wait!"  
"Well, you're going to have to." Amber pointed out.

"Amber, could I talk to you?" James asked.  
"Sure, James." Amber nodded, hurrying over.  
"How about we play a game or have a tea party?" James suggested. "You know, to get Sofia's mind off things?"  
"No, not a tea party." Amber shook her head. "Sofia hasn't been able to sit still at all this week, not since she got that letter. You saw what happened at school today."  
"I know." James snickered slightly. "Sofia wrote Charlie's name on her spell working sheet. miss Merryweather wasn't too happy about. Anyway, let's play hide and seek. That should keep Sofia busy."  
"Agreed." Amber nodded.  
Elsewhere, Miranda and Roland noticed Sofia's excited fidgeting.  
"Sofia, please sit still." Miranda asked.  
"I can't, mom." Sofia claimed. "I'm going on my first date remember?"  
"A date, with who?" Roland asked.  
"Prince Charlie, remember, dad?" Sofia smiled.  
"When is this date?" Roland asked.  
"Tomorrow morning, right after Charlie and his dad get here." Sofia beamed. "I just can't wait!"  
"I know you're excited, dear." Miranda smiled. "Just try to calm down."  
"Okay, I'll try." Sofia nodded.  
James poked his head around the door.  
"Hey, Sofia, wanna play hide and seek with us?" he asked.  
"Sure." Sofia nodded.  
The three children began to play, with Amber being 'it'. Sofia being the smallest, was able to hide in places the other wouldn't even think to look, and ended up winning.  
"That was fun!" She smiled, her mind completely taken off of Charlie.  
"Good idea, James." Amber whispered.  
"Aren't they all?" James smirked.  
Of course, it wasn't long before Charlie's impending return seeped back into Sofia's mind, and she grew overly excited once more. By then, it was the early evening. One more sleep, and Sofia would see him again. Of course, this meant she couldn't sleep at all.  
"Boy, kid, you must really be hung up on that guy." Clover noted.  
"Oh, I think it's sweet." Mia said.  
"But you still need to sleep, Sofia." Robin told her.  
"I'm too excited!" Sofia squeed.  
"Well, try!" Clover pushed.  
"Maybe I could fall asleep if I had something to cuddle with." Sofia smiled slyly. "Like... you!"  
Sofia grabbed Clover and held him tight.  
"Ugh, fine." Clover groaned. "If it helps you catch some 'z's, I can live with that."

Sofia cuddled Clover. Before long, she fell asleep, and Clover with her. Robin and Mia shared a smile over the touching scene, before settling in to sleep themselves.  
The next morning, Sofia awoke and leapt out of bed, quickly getting herself ready for Charlie's arrival. Baileywick entered her room.  
"Rise and shi- Oh." He gasped, seing Sofia was already up and about. "Princess Sofia, do you need help with anything?"  
"No, thanks, Baileywick." Sofia shook her head, before reading Charlie's letter for the thousandth time.  
"Of course." Baileywick smiled. "Prince Charlie is coming today. May I ask what you two will be doing together?"  
"We'll be having a picnic." Sofia declared. "The first one didn't go so well."  
"Well, just remember to be careful on the grass." Baileywick told her. "I doubt prince Charlie or your parents would be thrilled if you were to to get grass stains on your dress."  
"Okay, Baileywick." Sofia smiled.  
After breakfast, Sofia hurried outside to wait for the Nyrian carriage to arrive. Soon enough, it came, a tiny spot on the horizon.  
"They're here!" Sofia squealed.  
As the carriage landed, Sofia rushed over. The door opened, and Charlie leapt out.  
"Sofia!" He called.  
"Charlie!" Sofia smiled.  
They embraced each other in a hug.  
"I missed you so much!" Sofia grinned.  
"Me too!" Charlie chuckled. "Ready for that picnic?"  
"You bet!" Sofia cheered.

As the two kids departed, king Atticus emerged from the carriage.  
"Hello, king Roland, queen Miranda." He nodded. "Amber, James. It's good to be back in Enchancia. Especially considering coming back was all Charlie been able to talk about. Ever since I agreed for us to come back, he hasn't been able to sit still for a moment."  
"It's been same with Sofia." Roland smirked "Ever since she get prince Charlie's last letter."  
"Maybe now Charlie's finally here, Sofia will finally be able to sit still." Amber joked.  
Meanwhile, Sofia and Charlie were in the main hall.  
"Wait here, Charlie." Sofia instructed. "Since you put together the picnic last time, It's only fair I do it this time. I'll go and get all the stuff."  
"Thanks, Sofia." Charlie smiled, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before she left"  
"You're welcome." Sofia giggled.  
As Sofia went to get the picnic basket, she passed Amber.  
"Good luck, Sofia." She smiled.  
"Thanks, Amber." Sofia grinned.  
After getting the basket, Sofia returned to Charlie, and led him into the garden. Once there, they placed down the picnic mat, then laid out their food.  
"Jiggly-wiggly pudding." Charlie noticed. "My favorite. How did you know?"  
"Lucky guess." Sofia shrugged. "And it's kinda my favorite, too."  
As they started eating, they were joined by an unexpected guest, Clover.  
"So, this is the prince you're so into?" Cover said to Sofia.  
"What's with the bunny?" Charlie asked.  
"Oh, that's just my friend, Clover." Sofia smiled. "He's probably just looking for something to eat."  
"How about some blueberries?" Charlie asked, lifting the dish from the basket. "You like those, pal?"  
"He loves them." Sofia smiled. "Watch this."  
Sofia picked a blueberry and threw it, who caught it in his mouth.  
"Cool!" Charlie cheered. "Can I try?"  
"Go ahead." Sofia nodded.  
Charlie tossed a blueberry of his own, which Clover caught. They kept throwing blueberries, and Clover kept catching.  
"Okay, now I'm stuffed." Clover groaned, patting his belly. "I'm gonna go hop this off. Good luck on the rest of your date, Sofia!"

"Do you wanna meet my dad?" Sofia asked.  
"I already did, didn't I?" Charlie asked, confused.  
"That's my new dad." Sofia chuckled. "I was talk about my real dad, Alex."  
"Oh, two dads, huh?" Charlie gasped. "Okay, I'd like to meet dad #2."  
After they cleared away the picnic things, they went back inside the castle.  
"Mom, would it be okay if me and Charlie went to see my real dad at his store, please?" Sofia asked Miranda.  
"Okay, Sofia." Miranda nodded. "But if your dad is busy you two are to come back home or play in the village for a while."  
"Can I go, dad?" Charlie asked his father.  
"Okay, son." Atticus chuckled. "Just be back before dinner."  
Taking Bucephalus, Sofia and Charlie made it to Alex's store in no time.  
"Hi, dad!" Sofia called as they entered through the door.  
"Hi, sweetheart." Alex smiled. "Who's this?"  
"This is Charlie." Sofia introduced him.  
"So, you're Charlie, eh?" Alex appraised him.  
"H-hello, sir." Charlie stuttered.  
"You better treat my little girl right." Alex glared. "I don't care if you are a prince, nobody messes with my little girl, clear?"  
"Clear." Charlie trembled.  
"Great!" Alex smiled. "Hope you two have fun together! Say, how'd you like a couple of apples?"  
"Yes, please." Sofia smiled.  
"Thank you, sir." Charlie declared.  
As they ate their apples, Sofia talked with Alex about how things were going. Soon after, the prince and princess departed.  
"Your dad's nice." Charlie noted, "Scary, but nice."  
"Sorry about." Sofia shrugged. "Dad just really cares about me. He doesn't want me getting hurt."  
"I'd never hurt you." Charlie hugged Sofia.  
"I know." Sofia smiled.

On Sunday, it was time for Charlie and Atticus to leave.  
"This has been the best weekends ever." Sofia smiled.  
"So true." Charlie agreed. "Hey, maybe some time you and your family can come to Nyria. I could show you the kingdom."  
"I'll have to ask my mom and dad." Sofia noted. "But I'm sure they'll go for it."  
"Okay, then." Charlie smiled. "'Til next time."  
"Yeah." Sofia smiled, kissing Charlie on the cheek.  
"I'll still write you." Charlie chuckled, stroking his cheek.  
"Me too." Sofia nodded. "Bye, Charlie."  
"Bye, Sofia." Charlie hugged her.  
Soon after, Charlie joined his father in the carriage, and they flew off back to Nyria. At the same time, Amber approached.  
"So, was it worth the wait?" She asked slyly.  
"Definitely." Sofia smiled.  
**The End.**


End file.
